every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Jax Novoa
Personality Jax is a smart outgoing kind guy with a touch of rebellion. He always makes the best decisions even if it takes him awhile to figure out the best move to a situation. He has made countless mistakes in marriage and parenthood and is lucky to have a forgiving family. Though he makes mistakes he makes up for it in the end. Childhood Jax Novoa was born on January ninth 1990 in Sydney Australia. He developed his powers at the age of six. At the age of ten he attended W.I.T.S academy. However the following month he was expelled for pranks. He returned home and finished his magic training with his parents. After his training was completed he moved with his parents to Miami, this was in May 2004. Starting high school Jax started high school at Iridium high in September 2004 at the age of fourteen. During the second month of school he started dating Emma Alonso knowing she was the chosen one. During that year he helped her through many chosen one messes. Emma's pregnancy Jax found out he got his girlfriend pregnant on August 17th 2005 when he was fifteen. He asked for time to think things over. The following week he decided to break up with Emma becuase he wasn't ready to be a father. At home that day he was cornered by his mom and forced to admitt the breakup. When he stated he was only 15 his mom reminded him Emma was olny fifteen as well. During the third month of Emma's pregnancy Jax asked for her forgiveness and stated he wanted to be in their child's life. Emma didn't believe him and stated he needed to prove he was going to stay. Jax agreed to this and promised he would prove it. The following month Jax did prove this and he got back together with Emma. During Emma's sixth month of pregnancy Jax found out the baby was a girl. He found out during his surprise sixtenneth birthday party. He was happy to be having a daughter. The following month Jax agreed with Emma on naming their daughter Jessie Marah Novoa. He also found out his daughter was destined to be the next chosen one at the age of eighteen. Fatherhood The impact of being a teen father Before Jessie was born Jax was a too cool for school type of guy with a bad boy reputation. However he became serious about school and lost his rep after Jessie was born, this was mentioned by Jake. The first year of fatherhood At the age of 16, Jax was at the hospital when his daughter Jessie was born, he was the first one to hold even before Emma got to. The following day Jax went to the hospital to pick up Emma and Jessie then drove them home. He was living with Emma, Jessie, and his parents. During the first day at home it mostly Jax who took care of Jessie since Emma was sleeping. However during the first night Jax didn't get up with Jessie and slept right through all of her cries. A few days later (Sunday, April 16th) Jax stayed home with Jessie while Emma went out with her friends. Jax was present at Jessie's one month update with nurse Lily. He learned everything was going well with Jessie and Emma. He was also warned to be prepared for attacks on Jessie. He was told to set up almarms and traps in his home. During Jessie's three month update Jax told Lily he was neverous knowing his daughter and girlfriend could get attacked at any moment. Lily told him this was normal and to calm down, to live by the minute. Jax was present for Jessie's five month update with nurse Lily. He informed he and Emma were going to start Jessie on soild foods pretty soon. He was told to keep his eyes on Jessie becuase she would soon start to move around. And he was reminded to be prepared for attacks. During Jessie's eight month update Jax told Lily he was happy but very tired. On Christmas eve Jax attended Maddie's Christmas eve party. The next day he took Emma to her father's house, stayed for a few minutes then went home with baby Jessie. On his seventeenth birthday Jax was at home alone with his daughter, which is how he wanted it. While trying to do his homework Jessie was being a little brat and even stole cookies undectected. This is how a typical day for Emma and Jax was with their little devil. Jax was present for Jessie's ten month update. He was told Jessie should come into her powers at any time and should soon say her first word. While his parents babysat Jessie, Jax took Emma out for Supper on Valentine's day 2007. He took her to the resteraunt they had went to on their first date and they talked about how they first met. When Jessie started saying no Jax was having a hard time getting her to eat her vegtables. This is what he was trying to do when Jessie said no for the first time at eleven months. Jessie's attacks The first attack on Jessie occured in August 2006 when Jessie was four month old. After Emma tele ported Jessie into her arms Jax was about to cast a spell on the attempted kidnapper however she got away. Early the next morning during the second attack Jax teleported Jessie into his arms and brought her to Lily for safe keeping until the council dealt with the witch kidnapper. In Novmber 2006 it was mentioned their had been a minor attack on Jessie at a public park. It is unknown if Jax had been present at this time. Father's day Jax celebrated his first father's day in Junre 2006. For the afternoon he took his two month old daughter on a stroll through the park. School ''' Jax started taking Jessie to school in May 2006 when she was one month old. Jax brought her to class with him during the first and thrid period. Emma then took her to class with her during the second and fourth period. Jax didn't have any problems except being surronded by classmates wanting to meet Jessie. Jax started grade 11 on September 4th 2006, his first class was history and he had Jessie with him. When Lily asked him how school was going he said it was still as boring as the previous year. In October 2006 he told Lily school was boring and that his grades were probably average. In November 2006 Jax confirmed his grades were average. '''Being on the school swim team Jax has been on the Iriduim Sharks swim team since grade nine. After Jessie was born he stayed on the team. While he was at practice Jessie was in the care of Emma. This meant Jax could stay on the team and not worry about finding someone to look after his daughter. In September 2006 Jax had to re-tryout for the swim team in order to stay on the team. It was mentioned during his daughter's five month update he managed to keep his spot on the team. In Novmeber 2006 Jax told Lily being on the swim team took up a lot of his time and he was lucky to have Emma to look after Jessie.